


Your Soul I Come Home To, Together We Make Another Anew

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Caring Jensen, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Jensen, Pregnant Sex, Teacher Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Jared might have the job that would have others jealously glaring at him for, but what they didn't know was that it was truly an occupation designated to test Jared's anger management.Thankfully, he has something – someone. In fact,twosomeones, to always remind Jared why things were still worth it, as they were.(And not that it's of any import, but the few and far moments where Jared doesn't want to dangle Sterling from the edge of the highest floor of their building – which was very tall, mind – he really did enjoy his job)





	Your Soul I Come Home To, Together We Make Another Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpjk_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FARIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE COME!!!!!!!! JUST THIS TIME LAST YEAR I WAS WRITING YOU GEN WINCEST! XD XD XD  
> but seriously, i definitely wanted to write you something fluffy, and even tho this was meant to be a lot more angsty... it somehow ended up working to your favor? I hope??  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!! :D

By the time Jared got home, he was a fuming mess. Angrily loosening his tie from around his neck, he kicked off his shoes, not bothering to put it neatly on its stand. Striding forward, he viciously threw his briefcase on the couch as he passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen. Shrugging off his coat, he tossed that on the barstool at the island, violently opening the fridge to grab a beer from within it. 

Prying off the cap, he turned around, leaning on the counter as he clenched his teeth, breathing deeply before he took a large sip. Not moving from his seemingly relaxed position, he let his eyes wander around, his jaw ticking when he realized the place was annoyingly quiet, and empty, from what he could see.

Pushing himself away from the counter, Jared started to gulp the beer down as he headed upstairs, pulling his tie all the way and letting it carelessly drop on the staircase. He imagined it to be Brown’s neck as he stepped on it on his way up. 

The bottle was nearly empty by the time he reached his bedroom, and Jared let it dangle between his fingers as he pushed the door open, stopping at the sight in front of him. Carefully exhaling, he leaned against the door frame, finishing off the last few dregs of his drink. His eyes roamed up and down his husband’s sleeping body, diagonally over their bed. And there was no way Jared was going to curl up around his husband in an effort to not wake him – not tonight.

Still, he let Jensen have a few more minutes, dumping the now empty bottle in the wastebin as he made his way to the in-suite bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt and starting up the shower. Nose twitching at the heavy smell of disinfectant clogging his nostrils, Jared undressed fully, stepping into the steaming shower with a sigh. The water helped relax his muscles, but it did nothing to alleviate the bongos’ festival happening in his head. 

Barely having the mind power to wash himself free from the grime of his day, Jared got out of the shower in what felt like too short of a time, not bothering with a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Grabbing some fresh boxers, Jared turned to face his bed, and paused once again at the sight in front of him. But this time, he sighed, dejected as he felt the stiffness abandon his muscles, leaving him barely upright. His husband looked absolutely tired even asleep, the deep bags under his slumbering eyes only highlighting his gaunt face. One hand was curled into an almost fist by his head, the other flat on Jensen's stomach, moving up and down with each breath he let in and out. Closing his eyes, Jared moved sluggishly forward, the traces of his previous anger slipping away as he started to stumble into a graceless heap beside his husband. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Jensen, not when he'd witnessed firsthand himself the stomach bug Jensen had kept taking the best of him. But he still couldn't exactly control himself when he landed heavily on the mattress anyway, waking Jensen up in the process.

With a frown, Jensen's eyes popped open, his breathing quickening before his eyes landed on Jared, and then he exhaled, eyes slowly slipping back closed. 

"J'rd," Jensen mumbled, moving toward his husband anyway, curling up against his chest. As Jared reluctantly moved himself to encompass Jensen within his arms, his eyes closed as a feeling of contentment started bubbling within Jared without his permission.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jared tiredly whispered, letting his chin rest on his husband's head, only for Jensen to tilt his head back anyway, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Jared through sleep hazed eyes. 

"Hey," He said, blinking rapidly as he struggled to regain lucidity. "What's wrong?" He asked, bringing a warm hand up to cup Jared's face. 

Jared inhaled deeply, dropping his head down further to press his forehead to Jensen's. 

"'S nothing, babe. Just Sterling being the usual dick." He couldn't stop the bite that escaped his tone, not that he wanted to. But when Jensen winced, Jared immediately felt a flash of guilt as he swiftly loosened his grip on Jensen. "Sorry," he sighed, not opening his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay," an insistent hand nudged at Jared's chin until he opened his eyes, meeting Jensen's gaze. "You want me to get the kids to egg his house?"

A smile escaped his lips, unbidden. "Is that what you're teaching the kids these days?" He asked, his breath ghosting on Jensen's face. 

"Gotta set a good example, don't we?" Jensen said with a cheeky smile.

Jared raised his eyebrow. "For who?"

His smile turning more shy, Jensen glanced down between them as he reached behind himself to take a hold of Jared's hand, pulling it between them... to rest it on his stomach. 

His breathing coming to a halt, he stared blankly at where Jensen was holding his hand to, before slowly looking back up, eyes wide. 

"You're..." He said slowly, but was unable to get the rest of his words out. He didn't need to, because Jensen's smile started to grow again, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears. 

Nodding, Jensen tightened his grip on Jared's hand, holding it to the flat of his belly. But it wouldn't be so for long. "Yeah, Jare. We're gonna be parents."

"Oh my god," his jaw dropping, Jared looked down again, dimly aware of his own eyes welling up with joy, and unable to contain the onslaught of emotion, Jared found himself rising until he was on top of Jensen, holding himself up by his arms beside Jensen's head. 

"You're pregnant!" Jared whispered, and then repeated it, louder. As Jensen nodded with a now large smile on his face, Jared let loose the laughter bubbling up within him, his legs settling in the V between Jensen's. All previous work stress completely draining away, Jared lowered himself to press his wide open mouth to Jensen’s, pressing a sloppily aimed kiss before starting to move downwards. Pushing Jensen’s shirt up even as Jensen raised himself on his elbows to be able to look down at Jared, Jared pressed his stubbly face to Jensen’s flat belly.

“Hey there, baby,” Jared crooned, rubbing his face along the length of Jensen’s skin. From above him, Jensen let out a shuddery laugh at the sensation of his prickly beard tickling him. “I’m your daddy,” He whispered, elation and thrill filling him up as the words struck a chord within him. He pressed his lips to Jensen’s belly, but then winced when a swat landed out of nowhere on his head. 

Yelping, Jared drew back onto his heels, halfheartedly glaring at his husband as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. His other hand never moved away from holding onto Jensen, however. “What was that for?” He asked indignantly, only to be met with Jensen’s skeptical stare.

“You are not this kid’s  _ daddy, _ ” Jensen stated flatly. Jared stared back, utterly confused.

“Well then what the hell else is our kid supposed to call me?” And though he should have continued to sound a little annoyed, Jared couldn’t stop the grin escaping him at his words. Jensen obviously noticed, because he rolled his eyes, slightly shaking his head, but he didn’t address that.

“Anything else you want,” Jensen suddenly purred, suddenly getting on his knees, the action bringing him close to Jared, until there was barely any space left between them. Jared’s breath quickened as Jensen started to straddle his legs. “ _ Daddy,” _ Jensen whispered, and Jared lost it.

With a growl, he wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist, leaping forward to pin his husband to the bed, but he was careful to make sure he wasn’t flattening Jensen even as he landed on top of him, immediately surging forward to connect their lips, before Jared pulled back only to introduce his teeth and tongue to the action.

Moaning, Jensen went pliant and loose limbed under him, just as Jared loved exactly. “Hm, daddy,” Jensen whispered, wandering hands drifting from Jared’s hair to biceps, before Jared took absolute dominance. Pretty soon, that was the only word Jensen was barely able to mutter.

oOo

When Jared got home this time, he was thoroughly exhausted. Still, thinking of what went down today at work had yet to fail at sending a thrum of satisfaction through him. He’d always known people like Brown wouldn’t last, and though it took longer than usual, Jared was proud to say he’d finally gotten to witness the epic handing down Beaver decided to deliver to Sterling. In public. 

Smirking to himself, Jared absently went into the kitchen, making a beeline for the person standing in front of the stove. Wrapping his arms around Jensen, Jared let his smirk change into something softer, feeling relaxed as he pressed his nose to Jensen’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Jensen hummed, leaning back into Jared’s warmth, his free hand coming to rest on top of Jared’s arms around his protruding belly. “Hey yourself,” Jensen said, tilting his head so Jared could peck his lips. Resting their heads side by side, Jared stroked his hand around Jensen’s belly, rubbing circles to the side of it. “Someone’s happy,” Jensen murmured. Jared didn’t miss the way his hand shook ever so slightly as he reached for the knob to turn off the stove.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jared returned, watching as Jensen expertly scraped the omelette from the pan to a nearby plate, before discarding the spatula and everything else completely as he turned around in Jared’s arms. Looping his hands around Jared’s neck, Jared moved his hands to rest right under Jensen’s ass. “I’ve got the most gorgeous person in the world right here, in my arms. And quite coincidentally, the love of my life is carrying  _ our  _ baby,” Jared whispered, moving them around so that Jensen was leaning against the kitchen island instead of the hot stove. 

Jensen scoffed, but there was still a soft smile playing on his own lips as well. “I swear, you’ve got a kink for me being pregnant.” 

Jared grinned, leering at Jensen as he hoisted him up onto the island, Jensen’s legs easily parting for him so that Jared could step closer. “Maybe I do,” Jared hummed, his fingers softly trailing the length of Jensen’s shirt. “Are you complaining?” Jared asked, his lips only millimeters away from Jensen’s. His husband barely had to whisper the word,  _ no, _ back, before Jared was kissing him, his hands rapidly unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, eager as he was to get to his destination. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jared muttered when he pulled away. In front of him, Jensen was breathing heavily, his palms resting on the island behind him and quite possibly the only reason he was still somewhat upright. His cheeks were flushed, hair mussed, and pupils dilated so much Jared could barely see the ring of green around them. But most importantly, he was breathing heavily, and with each inhale, his chest was expanding, practically pushing itself into Jared’s waiting hands, and who was he to resist? Bending a little, Jared started to tweak with Jensen’s now bared nipples, immediately pulling a groan from Jensen, the noise sounding wrecked. Beaming, Jared barely waited for the areola on his husband’s swollen gland to brighten to a painful looking red, before he was pressing his mouth to it, teeth digging into the surrounding skin as he latched on, and  _ sucked. _

Gasping, Jensen arched, a hand flying forward to grab onto Jared’s hair, holding on for dear life as Jared growled. Straightening his legs, he pushed Jensen until he was lying on his back on the island’s surface, his thin shirt barely hanging on the only material separating Jensen’s skin from the cold marble. Practically climbing on top of him, Jared pushed his aching cock in between Jensen’s legs, humping him as he continued sucking, spit and sweat creating a wet mess in the valley between Jensen’s breasts. And that’s what they were, Jared mused,  _ breasts, _ his husband had breasts that would feed their child in but a few weeks. But for now, it fed Jared as he sucked the milk free from Jensen’s breast, humming at the taste of the liquid hitting his tongue as he flicked it over his husband’s nipple, never letting it go. Under him, Jensen was writhing and moaning, hands scrabbling uselessly at the smooth counter for purchase, his legs wrapping around Jared’s hips. With that, Jared had more space, and he was quick to take advantage of it, grinding his cock against Jensen’s hole, the slick Jensen started to secrete during his pregnancy soaking through his pants. 

With a mewl and a keen, Jensen brought a hand to Jared’s back, digging his fingernails into Jared’s skin. Not that Jared minded, too occupied with the task in front of him. The breast in his mouth drained, he pulled back, only to latch onto the other one, but his devious hand didn’t grant Jensen mercy. Fingers twisting and pinching at the sensitive skin, Jensen cried out as he came in his pants, Jared never having to lay a finger on him. But the feeling of Jensen coming apart under him, combined with the milk flooding his mouth and his husband’s slick starting to soak through his own pants did it for Jared, and he came with a loud growl, sucking hard as he pushed his restrained cock as close as it could get to Jensen’s hole, despite the barriers.

The both of them breathing hard, Jared finally relented, softening his hold on Jensen’s nipples, letting his tongue gently lap away at the last few drops of milk from Jensen’s breast, head bobbing up and down with Jensen’s heaving chest. Their groins were a wet mess, but Jared didn’t find it in him to particularly care at the moment. 

Sighing, Jensen let his head roll to the side, pressing his heated cheek to the counter. “You realize our kid gets first priority when he’s out here, right?” He asked sleepily, his hands playing with Jared’s hair. 

Jared hummed, moving himself so he wasn’t crushing Jensen, curling up instead slightly to his side, wrapping himself around Jensen’s baby bump in the process. “We’ve got time,” he dismissed, stroking Jensen’s belly, pressing a kiss every now and then to the soft skin. 

Above him, Jensen let out an amused huff of laughter, which turned into a slightly pained gasp at the end. Jared, whose eyes were trained on Jensen’s belly, didn’t miss the cause of Jensen’s pain, and his eyes widened as Jensen’s belly bulged weirdly. “He’s moving!” He exclaimed, staring in fascination as his child moved only inches away from his face.

“Yeah, well. What else is the kid gonna do when daddy decided to start playing around, hm?” Jensen said, now sounding disgruntled. “And when did the kid become a he?”

Jared grinned smugly, not bothering to look away from their child even as he walked into the playful argument he knew was going to come. “Since I said so. He’s certainly kicking like his papa, isn’t he?” Sure enough, Jensen kicked his leg out, his foot colliding with Jared’s shin, only proving his point. 

“Shut up,” Jensen mumbled, inhaling sharply through his nose as their kid decided to pitch in with what Jared decided had to be fists alongside feet. “She can probably kick a whole lot better than you ever will.” He retorted, even though he was practically breathing the words out as he tried to keep calm through the baby’s movements.

Jared didn’t reply, suddenly enraptured with how their kid seemed to respond to his touch. He put his fingers against Jensen’s belly, silent with awe as only seconds later, Jensen’s belly bulged yet again, as their kid punched at the barrier separating Jared from his child. The mental image of Jared fist bumping their infant paired with the visual in front of him, of their child actually quite possibly punching – or kicking – right where his finger was, had Jared’s mouth parting in shock.

“Sure,” Jared breathed out a moment later, when he finally returned to the world, Jensen’s words registering. “She’ll definitely be a tough one, our kid.” Pressing his hand flat against Jensen’s belly, Jared pushed himself up, smiling softly back at his husband, before pressing their lips together again.   
  



End file.
